


Что снится дубовому столу

by SalemTheCat



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: написано по заявке: «Геллерт представляет себя столом, на котором сидит Альбус»





	Что снится дубовому столу

_Трудно сказать, что он чувствует, когда его безупречной полированной поверхности из темного дуба касается этот потрясающий зад, обтянутый дорогой костюмной тканью. Если бы он не был предметом, неодушевлённым, не умеющим чувствовать, а был бы живым человеком, то при первой же возможности, взял бы его на этом самом столе. Но предметы мебели не умеют любить. Собственно, и мыслей-то у них не слишком много. Но именно этот зад остаётся в памяти, как рисунок древесины, из которого и сделан сам стол._  
  
Видимо, такова судьба — злая и трагичная, что ты не можешь сказать о своих чувствах тому, кого так сильно любишь и желаешь больше всего на свете. Тебе остаётся только верно служить и быть полезным. Тебя и твои чувства никогда не заметят. А стоит лишь тебе устареть хоть немного — тебя не задумываясь сменят новой и более функциональной моделью. Но будет ли онa так же преданa своему новому хозяину?   
  
Треск дерева предвещает беду. Всё рушится, и мы никогда не встретимся снова. Прощай.  
  
Геллерт резко вскакивает в своей постели, выныривая из липких и странных сновидений. Видеть такие сны — ещё хуже, чем смотреть в будущее. Они напоминают о том, что так безуспешно хочется забыть. Подсознание всегда умнее — оно не даёт принять необдуманное решениe. Но почему-то это совсем не радует.  
  
Он прикладывает руки к разгоряченному лбу, пытаясь прогнать оставшиеся обрывки наваждения. Любить Альбуса Дамблдора — ужасное проклятие. Болезненное, неприятное, глупое. Оно заставляет Геллерта верить, что однажды он будет прощён и этот бесконечный кошмар прекратится.   
  
Скоро Геллерт засыпает вновь, и ему снится дом Батильды. Он открывает калитку и нос к носу сталкивается с Альбусом, который виновато улыбается и смотрит на него так же растерянно.  
  
«Альбус страдает не меньше», — рождается в голове внезапное осознание.


End file.
